Soul Eater-She's Running Away With My Heart
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Hey Buddy can you get me some faster wheels I got a heartache nippin' at my heels I'll be hurtin' if she gets a big head start First that girl stole my attention Not to mention all my affection Now she's running away with my heart


She's Running Away With My Heart

Author's Note: Maka and Soul gets into another fight. I don't own Soul Eater, and Running Away With My Heart by Lonestar.

(Soul's POV)

Hey Buddy can you get me some faster wheels

I got a heartache nippin' at my heels

I'll be hurtin' if she gets a big head start

First that girl stole my attention

Not to mention all my affection

Now she's running away with my heart

"Not now! Damn car! I don't need to break down now! I need to say sorry!" I yelled as I pulled into a garage. I got out of the car and headed into the garage.

"What can I help you with?" A tall man in overalls cover in oil asked as he wiped his hands on an old rag.

"My car broke down, and I need to catch up with someone who is very important to me."

"Why I don't take a look?" The guy said as he and I went to look at the car, "I see the problem now. Your heads are mess up. I can fix them."

"How long will it take? I need to catch up to her as fast as I can."

"Well, it is going be about three days. If you like, I can let you drive my car."

"That will be great!"

"So, this person you need to catch, is she special?"

"She is my everything. I said a few things to her that caused us to fight. She left, and I need to catch up to her before it is too late."

"Here, take my car, and go. Go to her."

"Thank you, sir." Soul said.

"You are welcome. Come back in three days, and I will have your car fix." The guy said as he tossed the keys to me. I caught the keys and got into a red, 69 Ford Mustang. I turned it on and sped off. "Maka, I don't where you are going, but damn it, I want you. No, I need you! I can't live without you! You are my everything!"

I don't know where she's bound

But I aim to be there when the sun goes down

Do a little catchin' up in the dark

When we're out there under the moonlight

Even when I'm holdin' her tight

She's running away with my heart

I looked up to see red and blue lights flashing in my mirror. I pulled over to the shoulder. The officer pulled up behind me, and he got out of the car. He walked up to the driver's window.

No don't tell me 'bout the speed limit

I'll go a million miles a minute

Till I run the wheels right off of this car

I know exactly what I'd be losin'

That's why I'm doin' what I'm doin'

She's running away with my heart

"What the matter, officer?" I asked.

"Son, you know that you where going 75 in 65 zone?"

"No, I didn't, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm trying to catch up with someone who is very special to me. We got into a huge fight, and I'm trying catch up with her."

"If she means that special, I will give you a warning this time. Have a good day, sir, and good luck." Officer said as he turned away to walk to his car.

I don't know where she's bound

But I aim to be there when the sun goes down

Do a little catchin' up in the dark

When we're out there under the moonlight

Even when I'm holdin' her tight

She's running away with my heart

She's running away with my heart

I stop at a gas station to fill up when I saw Maka's car parked in one of the stalls. I saw Maka in the driver's sit crying. I stop pumping the gas, went inside, and started paying for it when I saw a dozen red and pink roses.

"How much is the roses?" I asked the clerk.

"They are $15.88."

"I will take them."

"Ok, the total is $28.88." I paid the clerk and headed outside only see that Maka was starting to take off again. I jumped in the mustang and took off after her. When I finally caught up to her car, it was park by the beach where I first asked her out. I parked the mustang. I grabbed the flowers and got out the car. I walked up to Maka. She was sitting on the sand with her knees up to her chest. Her head was resting on her knees.

"Is this sit taken?" I asked. Maka looked up with a surprised look with tears running down her face.

"You came? Why?"

"Because I love you, Maka. Plus, you are my meister and my girlfriend. I didn't mean the things I said. I should have known better. I'm a jerk, and I'm sorry. It was very uncool of me to do that. Cool people shouldn't get angry like that." I said sheepishly with a blush on my face and handed the flowers to her. She took the flowers and smelt them. Maka looked up and smile. She put the flowers in her lap.

"Thank you, Soul, and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean all the things I said too. I'm so sorry, Soul."

"You don't need to say you are sorry. I was the one who acted like a jerk, and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked with a puppy dog look. Maka laughed a little then she cupped my face with her hands. She brought her face close to mine and kissed me. After a few minutes, we broke apart, and I gave her my famous smile. We didn't notice that the tide was rising until I could see Maka's feet getting wet. I stood up and picked Maka up in a bridal way.

"What are you doing, Soul?"

"Carrying you."

"Thank you for coming. I love you."

"I will always come for you no matter what. No matter how angry or upset I am, I will never leave you. You are my true love, my soul mate, my everything, and I love you now and forever." Maka reached up for another kiss. I couldn't get enough of her kisses. We broke apart with smiles on our faces. I see a yawn coming out of Maka's mouth as she snuggle her head into my right shoulder as I walked up to the cars.

"Let's go home, Soul."

"There is one thing I need to do before we go home." She looked at me with a puzzling look. She looked at the cars. I put her down next to the mustang.

"Where did you get the mustang?"

"Our other car broke down, and the guy at the shop let use the mustang to catch up to you. The heads on our other car are mess up."

"That sucks. Well, let me follow you back to the garage, and we can go home. I have a plan." Maka said with a sexy smile on her face. I knew what that meant. I watched her get into her car, and I got into the mustang.

I pulled up to the garage with Maka right behind me. The guy I talked to came out of the garage wiping his hands on the old rag again. I got out of the car.

"Do you catch up with her?" He asked. Maka got out of her car and came up to me.

"Yes, I did, and thank you so much for letting borrow your car."

"You are welcome. Well, I have some bad news for you about your car, but I also have some good news."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, the motor is shock. It would cost more than the car is worth to fix."

"Crap. What is the good news?" I asked. The guy gave me a smile.

"I'm giving you the mustang. It is yours to keep. That is if you want it."

"You really mean it?" I asked shock.

"My wife and I were talking, and we want to get something different for our age. Plus, you look really cool in it, and I'm getting up there in age." A huge smile formed on my face. I turned to Maka. Her eyes light up, and she gave me a smile as her hand slipped into mine.

"We will take it. Thank you so much. I don't know what else to say. Thank you again."

"Come inside, and I can transfer the title over to you. By the way, what would you like to do with your old car?" I looked over at Maka.

"Just junk it. It's not worth fixing." Maka said, "Just let me get a few things out of it."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan." The guy said.

"Why don't you go and get everything out of the car." I said to Maka.

"Ok." She chirped. She let my hand go and headed to the old car. Once she was out of ear shot, the guy turned back to me.

"She must be really special if you had chase her. Take really good care of the girl. A girl like her doesn't come around often." I smile at the guy.

"She is one of a kind. She is my everything." I said as I watched Maka. I love her so much. I would do anything for her until the day I die. Not like I'm complaining.


End file.
